1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, particularly to one with blades able to be quickly and firmly assembled on blade brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,694, ┌QUICK ASSEMBLY BLADES FOR CEILING FANS┘, it is provided with elastic blocking plates installed on blade brackets to be elastically inserted in the ends of blades without any additional fastening components. Actually, the blades can not be steadily fixed on the blade brackets. In addition, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,236, ┌FAN BLADE ASSEMBLY AND METHOD OF ASSEMBLING┘, although each of its blades is tightly fastened by an independent clamp plate, it is not ideal for configuration and assembly as its elastic blocking plates are additionally installed on the clamp plate.